Wedding Night
by fringeperson
Summary: EXPLICIT SCENES! Seriously, if you're not legal, don't read chapters 1 or 3 of this story. CR charas are not mine, I just play with them... ooh, that sounded wrong in the context...
1. The Night In Question

"That, my dear Baron, is how _cats_ do it," Haru said, not entirely satisfied – though by no means completely unsatisfied – by his idea of how the wedding night should go.

"That is what we are, my love," he answered; though he too had been aware that there was something seriously lacking.

"Only to a certain extent," Haru replied, looking across the pillows at her new husband. "Hold still, and let me show you what I mean," she said, gently pushing him down into the bed so that he lay on his back, facing her.

She straddled his waist, above the pelvis, and leant down to nibble his neck, then his jaw-line, then around his large, soft ears. Stopping for a moment to look at him, Haru saw that Baron had closed his eyes: a defence against whatever movement he might make if he looked at her. Rising from her seat, she kissed him, long and loving, as her hands caressed the fur-covered muscles in his chest.

Her tail curled in the air above them, a peachy, orange brown. It brushed his nether-regions gently when she sat back down, and she felt him harden behind her as she slid further down his body, licking the dip at the base of his neck.

His fur felt cold where her tongue had been, and a yearning gripped him when she moved away. He felt her turn around, not daring to open his eyes. Then he couldn't help it, she was doing something to him that made him want so sit up and fall to pieces at the same time. His green gaze saw her furred cheeks, he felt her tail wind around his neck and he rose on his elbows, allowing himself to be pulled by forces he didn't understand.

"Haru?" he asked, his breath coming quickly. He was hungry for her, but he didn't know what to do with this hunger.

"Yes Baron?" she returned.

He felt her whiskers tickle his tail as she rubbed ears and cheek against his leg, her breasts over his stiffened cat-hood. He saw her promiscuous opening before him, and reached out for it, as Haru had done – with his mouth, a new experience for him. He could smell her ripeness, and his own tongue soon found her salt, sweet as sugar and far more intoxicating.

"Ah!" Haru gasped. Her shoulders came up, her back stayed down; she was frozen in place.

He took back his tongue, letting his lust guide him, his nose firmly gliding along the folds of the woman he loved until he couldn't reach any further, and he had to lay back.

Haru took her legs back, no longer covering her lover's body with her own. She traced kisses up his body – from his firmness to his navel, from his navel to his chest, from his chest over his shoulders. She tucked her head into his armpit and purred for a moment, letting her tail caress him, slipping one leg back between his, then over again.

She rested her hands on his chest and her chin on her hands, breathing his scent before she moved again.

"Baron," she whispered, sliding herself into place over him, making him groan. "Baron, look at me," Haru ordered, putting her hand behind her neck and lifting him from the pillows.

His emerald eyes were dark and hungry when he opened them, and when he saw her he could not stop himself from grabbing her through her hair and making her kiss him.

Baron would have broken away in disgust at his complete lack of control, but Haru wouldn't let him, and after a moment, he didn't care. The movement of her pelvis against his and her tongue tickling his lips made everything else that wasn't the feeling of her disappear to him until he was spent.

With a sigh, Haru released him and let him lie back, separating gently until she lay beside him, her hand on his chest, and his on her hip.

"That was _much_ better," she said quietly, a sleepy smile on her lips.

"From now on, my love, we do things your way in the bedroom," Baron gasped out, exhausted but excited. He had had no idea that anything could be as wonderful as that.

"Mm-hmm, but you remember to take the lead sometimes," Haru said, almost asleep.


	2. How It Came To Be

She had not made it in time, left as a cross between homo sapien and feline.

He had been shocked to see her when she had come down the tower towards him with a strange look in her eye, but when she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry – shock finally setting in – he had not hesitated to wrap his arms around her. He had picked her up and carried her back down to where Yuki and the Prince were waiting.

Haru wasn't crying any more, but he didn't want to let go of her, and she in turn didn't want him to let go of her either. He carried her back to the castle.

"Baron?"

The cat figurine looked down at her, practically a kitten in his arms.

"What now?"

That was when it had started: he had planted a comforting kiss between her ears, a promise that it would be all right, if she had faith in herself, and in him.

"Shall we make it a double wedding then?" Lune had asked, walking beside the orange gentleman.

"She's still too young to marry anybody Lune," Yuki had scolded her love gently from the other side of the Baron, patting her friend's brown hair as a mother would.

Baron had looked at the girl in his arms, and she had looked back. Yuki was right of course; Haru was still too young to marry, not like cats, which could mate by their fourth birthday. That didn't stop the feeling from sparking and sputtering quietly into life in his chest. He could wait.

Haru was given rooms in the palace and lived there for nearly four years. Baron was a regular visitor, and sometimes he took her for a ride on Toto, showing her the world from a new perspective, travelling further than she had ever thought possible in her old life.

They had been dancing together at the third anniversary of Lune and Yuki's wedding when he had asked her to marry him. When Haru said yes, Baron had picked her up by the waist and spun her around – her hands automatically finding his shoulders, then slipping around his neck as he lowered her to the ground again.

"So you're getting married to old doll-face?" Yuki teased that night while Haru helped her tuck in her kittens.

"Oh, Yuki, why didn't I think of that?" Haru cried in a wailed whisper, struck by the reality of what her friend had just said.

"Why didn't you think of what Haru?" asked the queen, looking up at her friend in surprise.

"He's a doll," Haru said. "Made of wood rather than warm flesh," she added, seeing that Yuki didn't understand.

The white cat raised a paw to her mouth, struck by understanding. When she drew her paw away, however, there was a smile in place.

"Uh-oh," Haru said, a smile of her own seeding itself on her lips. "I know that look."

"All the Cat Kings have magic," Yuki said slowly. "I don't see why we can't make the Baron into a real cat for you."

"Just don't change the way he looks," Haru pleaded when she had finished hugging her friend in excitement.

Yuki crossed a claw over her heart and the females went to see the King.

0

"It is a tradition, in this part of the proceedings, for the best cat to give a speech," started King Lune, rising from his seat at the head table. "Now, while Baron may be the best cat here, I'm the one in office, so I'm the one who will do the talking."

Some laughter scattered around the wedding guests, but in general, a hush fell as they listened to their monarch.

"Baron, you asked Haru to marry you, and lucky stiff that you are, she said yes –" Baron and Haru smiled, and Lune continued; "but you are, I'm sorry to say, still rather stiff."

Baron lost his smile, wondering where this could be going. Haru didn't even blink – it had all been planned, she knew what was coming.

"Made from wood, I shudder to think what kind of relationship you may have with our beloved Haru, so I intend to rectify this matter, and give you true life. Turning into a lump of wood will no longer be an option; that's the down side. The upside is that you and Haru will get the happily ever after that you deserve, and kittens if I'm any judge – probably a messy pile of paws and tails the likes of which we will never see again."

Baron smiled again. He hadn't thought of that – it would, he knew, be terribly hard on Haru to be married to a figurine who came to life sometimes. This plan was a good one.

"Thank you Lune," he said, gripping Haru's hand as the distinguished cat conjured the enchantment and bestowed true life upon him.

They danced for almost an hour after that, and left on Toto's back for their honeymoon.


	3. The Morning After

"How did you do it Haru?" Baron asked the next day, stroking the fur on her back as they lay in bed.

"How did I do what?" she asked, enjoying the feeling of his large, gentle hand.

"How did you make me so hungry for you last night? It was the most wonderful feeling…" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"It's called teasing," she answered, rolling over to face him, brown eyes large and filled with starlight from the memory of their first night together. "What did you do, when my back was turned? I couldn't move – it was like lighting inside my body."

"I couldn't help myself – you smelled so good, and I had to know if you tasted as wonderful as you smelt," Baron said sheepishly.

"That's all it ever is, my love," Haru told him gently, running a finger down from his jaw line to his chest. "Tasting, teasing, finding out what feels good and what feels right. _Feeling_ rather than thinking, acting on impulse – experimenting."

Haru pressed herself closer to Baron, both naked but for their fur. Lightly, she breathed into his ear and felt him shiver at the air's caress. "Try something, try anything," she whispered, bringing her mouth as close to his ear as she could.

He shivered again; excited by the freedom she was giving him. His hand caressed the curve of her waist and hip, but rather than continue down, he made himself go up. Her breasts were plump and soft, and he knew that one day kittens would drink from them. He wondered what it would taste like. Last night he had learnt that exploring with his mouth was an exciting thing, he tried it again, wrapping his mouth around her nipple.

"Oh!"

He was beginning to know the sound of Haru shocked by pleasure, and he liked the feelings it sent running through him to hear her. Baron laid a hand on Haru's shoulder and made her lie down on her back, as she had made him do the previous night. It was his turn.

He tried mimicking the motions of his mouth on the other nipple with his hand. Another rapturous moan was his answer. Kissing her the whole time, he left the breast behind and went downwards. He licked at her navel and felt her arch up to him. Climbing delicately over her body, he bent to kiss his wife solidly.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, curling her tail around his own. It didn't take much pull on her part to slip around him so perfectly, but it made him break the kiss to gasp in surprise.

"Yummy," Haru said, smiling up at him as she rubbed a calf against his hip, encouraging him to keep on going.

Baron peeled her legs away from him and moved down her body once more. He kissed the inside of her thigh and worked his way up until he reached where her fur was thicker. Nosing the folds apart, he found a little flap of skin and wondered what would happen if he nibbled and licked at it.

He soon found out that it made Haru moan and arch her back, caused her to release that salty treat from her body that he loved the taste of so much. Baron kept on licking.

A hand on the top of his head made him pause, and he looked up the length of Haru's peach-chocolate body to see that she was crying, ecstatic tears dampening her fur.

He moved, hungry for her as she was for him, it was time to satisfy their hungers. Plunging, he felt her legs come up around him again, as if she never wanted to let go of him. It was the only part of her that seemed able to move – her back was arched, her arms limp beside her, moans escaping her lips every time he went further in.

"Baron," she whispered. "My Baron."

His kiss did nothing to silence her moaning, but he was moaning too, neither of them were listening any more, everything was feeling. One of his hands found her nipple again, and toyed with it, exciting them both further.

At last, they lay exhausted once more, aching from the sensations that they had felt. Baron got up first. He had pulled on a shirt and his trousers before he decided he might as well get up properly, and put on his vest, bow tie, socks and shoes as well.

Haru padded off to shower, knowing that she had to wake up, shift into "day" gear, rather than "night", and begin acting like a wife, rather than just a lover. It would have been very nice though; pretending that nothing ever had to be done but lie in bed with Baron, making them both feel so wonderful all over.

Dry and dressed, Haru found the kitchen and made breakfast – toast with salad and scrambled egg, enough for two, since it didn't look as though Baron had made anything for himself.

She had nearly finished doing the eggs when her husband arrived, drawn, she knew, by his nose.

"I've squeezed us some fresh orange juice," she said, indicating the juicer with an elbow. "But would you make your special blend of tea?" she asked as she dished the eggs onto the salad and toast.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, eyeing the food, though he was happy enough to put the tea on and pour the orange juice.

"Breakfast," Haru answered. "You have a real body now, dear heart, you must feed it, or it will complain."

As if to emphasise her point, Baron's stomach chose that moment to growl a complaint against its emptiness when there were such delicious smells all around.

"Here," she said, handing him a plate with a kiss. "Eat." Haru watched him sit down at the table before she took off the blue, slightly frilly apron that she had put on over her cream coloured dress. When she had hung up the apron, she took her breakfast and sat down across from her husband.

… _And I think to myself: what a wonderful world._ Music played from beyond the kitchen, and Haru agreed with the song. Yes, it was a wonderful world.


End file.
